


橡子成熟的第七天

by shinrayokugo



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 超能力夹心追妻记，赛后看团综写的，如果有错误请指出。





	橡子成熟的第七天

黄嘉新从小就有一个烦恼，就像动画片里的超级英雄一样，他也有属于自己的一项超能力——有记忆开始他就能听到他人的心声，有善意的也有恶意的。起初他还会错愕：为什么世上的其他人都要张嘴说话呢？后来才明白不是所有人都能够听到埋在心里的想法的。于是长大一些，他便习惯了装作不知，时而扮傻时而钻空子——就是从没料想过这点与众不同会被他用来风花雪月罢了。  
五年级的暑假他到表哥家过夜，戴着耳机的表哥情感丰富得仿若有万般色彩。好奇的黄嘉新小朋友当然凭借讨人喜爱的笑容赢得了一个新的世界，他的耳朵被罩住，激湃的音乐倾泻而下，他甚至还能从录像带里听到作曲者的愿望。  
读心者自认所向披靡，回家就对黄妈妈宣布：我要学唱歌！  
往后每一个难熬的日夜，黄嘉新都会想起最开始拥有梦想的金色的夏天。回过神来，他早已化成了嘉羿，拖着行李箱进厂。

厂里面孔多，嘉羿碰着管栎的第一眼，假如管栎也懂读心，那他肯定乐死了。嘉羿心想，这个小弟才多大，就跑来参加青春有你，长得还特别少儿节目标致的一张娃娃脸，不知道有没有缘分。他在一堆来自五湖四海的心声里辨认，怎么就没几个猜得透的！  
事实证明缘分还是到位的，管栎和嘉羿住一个寝室，但年龄没猜准，刚认识没几天就参与管栎25岁生日贺的嘉羿每次看管栎泡五黑粉还是会偷笑。  
然而性子合得来，要一拍即合像认识十年有余还是困难的，毕竟现在是拍真人秀，又不是搞联谊会，摄像机摆着，各自的同事代表着各自的好友圈，严苛的任务在那儿，每天二十四小时喘气都不够用，所以更多时候嘉羿听到的都是丧气话。他自己都说不上游刃有余，安慰他人有时都会被腹诽无法感同身受就不要瞎指点。  
但管栎是名副其实的管甜心，二十五岁的身体里住着还未被驯服的灵魂，会责怪自己，同时也不停止上进，会夸奖和羡慕，也会真心实意替人难过。  
同进同出的日子多了，嘉羿也习惯了肩膀上挂一个管栎，不重也不轻，还是大厂王心凌。他们拗气时，管栎明面上收起笑容，实际心里还在讲，这个傻弟弟。嘉羿一听，立马放松绷紧的脸，给他看自己的大白牙。一来一回合作好几次，人在越筛越少，关注度也上去了，他俩互动实在好笑，于是经常被策划到一起。  
嘉羿一开始还觉得安排感太重了，就像人人喜欢的荧屏情侣没有几对不是各有生活，营业不容易，嘉羿一边有滋有味地和管栎互动，一边还在担心管栎会有所误会。但其实多虑的更多时候都是他自己，管栎心里光明磊落，真的只当他是普通朋友，普通到嘉羿有时会想，要是他们没有在一个寝室、一个班、几个舞台、没有被关注，管栎现在会揣着谁的手臂，心里认着谁作弟弟。管栎是个不吝赐赞的人，别人好看，别人有业务水平，在他心里都是一样地夸，因此嘉羿也习惯份量与任何人无异，久而久之像一个叛逆期姗姗来迟的小毛孩，想要更耀眼，想要更突出，只为了争得一些没听过的夸赞。  
这个称赞也没有来得很迟。嘉羿和管栎都幸运地拥有了到外边拍杂志的机会，嘉羿收起平时没谱的模样，跟着摄影的指令调整自己，直到去化妆室准备换下衣服情绪都还没转换过来，恰好还迎面碰到了正要出去喊人的管栎。管栎一愣，心想今天嘉羿怎么还让我心脏漏跳一拍，嘴上也忘了说些什么，就是眼睛眨了眨，忙着多看，忘了多说，最后对嘉羿笑笑就跑开了。  
嘉羿有些错愕，好似听到了过去二十年最甜蜜的心声，又笑回了平时傻乎乎的样子，最后看看镜子里的自己，嘿，确实像个想谈恋爱的人了。

年轻气盛的嘉羿解锁了漫长的撩汉新征程，几个月长长短短，从农历旧年撩到农历新年，由于这份情感过于不同寻常，管栎亦变得欲言又止，有时候真心过了头却神色一凝，对嘉羿说：你不要开这样的玩笑。  
嘉羿何尝不担心这点芥蒂，于是每每都是以“不好意思”收场。练习的时间逐渐延长，休息的时间慢慢压短，活在“拍给别人看”的世界的他们似乎也没有什么时间收拾清楚一切。嘉羿在刹住好几次以后终于不想再去盘算了，大家都是要走星途的人，或者心意的代价还是太高了。他能够听到管栎心里的疑惑和考虑——他既没责怪嘉羿有失分寸没大没小，也没有领悟到这头小老虎的勃勃野心，像念书时的丝毫不懈怠的学霸，偶尔放松心情都是在想：好想吃火锅啊。  
太可爱了，嘉羿哪能怪他是块木头，戳戳管甜心就说：等我们都出道了，我请你吃火锅！  
管栎一激动用川普回答：一言为定！  
过年那阵子管栎特别想家，一天能想上两三次，但凡嘉羿和他说话他就想，嘉羿都怀疑自己身上是不是有家的味道了。  
渐渐地，终点能以肉眼看见了，陪伴他们来的人却都不在了，站在身侧的换成了一起生活了几个月的幸存者。越是接近尾声，越是多分离，概率越是不稳定，管栎就越坦然，越享受。嘉羿通过由内到外的朝夕相处，心动还在日益加剧，哪怕是一年，他也想要站在管栎身旁。这里的日子或者只是炼狱的开始，或者从今以后都没有给他准备处理感情的机会，但首先要有条件，神迹才会显现。嘉羿每天困倒在床上前都对包括管栎在内的舍友道一句无差别的“晚安”，然后带着这点希冀继续奔跑。

总决赛之夜，嘉羿站在管栎身边，庆幸站位的同时，也在为结果焦虑。摇号一般的操作让所有人窒息，越往后名额越少，等待一个人的只有高位出道或者爆冷出局。  
管栎这时也开始焦虑了，焦虑站不住，焦虑他的前途，焦虑嘉羿。  
嘉羿原本也在发憷，觉得世界越来越小，只有眼前那个小小的站台，其他练习生的紧张还渗透和影响他。但管栎思绪里忽然飞过的自己的名字就像一只专门衔烦恼丝的鸟，他情感复杂的这一刹那，这想要去牵管栎的手与他对视一笑的一刹那，“嘉羿”的名字被宣读。  
他像被解冻的人，慌张，失措，欣喜，然后如愿以偿地抱住了管栎。  
这一瞬间很短也很长，会场很吵，他在拥抱之间说的那句“我喜欢你”，也不知道管栎有没有听进去，就迈向了那个狭窄的站台，向更多人致敬，心里倾注了千万句“管栎我等你”。  
他没有十足的把握，坐下之后看对岸的人，他们对视。  
那一晚是成名不可或缺的夜晚，也是橡子开始成熟的夜晚。管栎跟着就上来了，好心情地问他：“你刚才说的是什么？”  
“你分明知道。”嘉羿接过他的拥抱，又偷偷窥视了喜欢的人的心。读到了恍然大悟，思考和同样不顾一切的燃烧。

三人间的第一晚，姚明明前脚去洗澡，嘉羿后脚就降落在管栎的床上。  
“有摄像机呢。”管栎瞟了角落一眼，藏不住笑。  
谁知嘉羿把被子掀盖过头，被窝里的两个人严严实实地满意拥抱。  
“广栎，我有事要告诉你诶。”嘉羿说：“我其实有超能力。”  
“什么超能力，超喜欢你吗？”  
“我会读心。”嘉羿故意把尾音压得很低很长，贱兮兮地笑。  
管栎一副不相信的样子：“那我现在在想什么？”  
黄嘉新是大嘴猴。  
“你在说我好帅。”嘉羿装作不知，乐呵呵的，主动亲了管栎的嘴唇。  
两天以后，看着“嘉羿对管栎来说是大嘴猴”，管栎震撼了，幸好自己都是一个人的时候偷偷想那些见不得人的念想。这么一想，糟糕了，他看见嘉羿对他哈哈大笑。

END


End file.
